In our darkness
by arahs13
Summary: a long time ago demons once were know and feared, but after being chased back in to the darkness by hunters it was believed that the demons had all but been extincted. now as time and life its self has advanced it seems this wasn't true. sorry for the rubbish summary, this is a demonstuck au based of of a picture i found on tumblr, criticism welcome. rating may change.
1. Prologue

**hello id like to thank you if your bothering to read this. this is my first fanfic and im sorry if its rubbish. this is based of off reversal demonstuck au and ill try my best to make it interesting. currently there are no pairing but if there is one you would like feel free to say so, im also open to criticisms. thanks again arahs sorry for spelling mistakes if the is any.**

chapter 1 prologue

There was once a time were humanity lived in peace. Their was balance and order, there were the poor and the rich. The rulers of the others. But as time progressed, so did humanity. Order fell and old teachings were forgotten, some drifting off into myths and legends no longer seen as teachings they once were. Others, well they were forgotten completely. Left to the darkness of a void that humanity could never reach. To the abyss were certain things dwelled.

There was once a time where there was an certain order that kept this peace. These were men, each wielding swords and daggers possessing amazing skill in the arts. Some dark others light. These men were the protectors of humanity, the ones that stood in the darkness, hidden and forgotten. But never were they alone.

Creatures dwelled in the abyss, creatures that we would call demons. They had pointed ears, much like those of the ones we describe elf's having. The ones little children talked about in the stories. But these demons were not the ones from these stories we talk of. They were not men who were built so strong, neither were they ones with horns and goat legs. No those were the satyr. Other creatures of the realm. However these demon were extinct and forgotten. Ones that had perished far beyond the darkness of both this realm and the next.

You see, there was only really one race of demons that strived in the world. These ones were the ones that took shape of a human; they walked, talked even acted as if they were humanoid. But no matter how they acted they were never apart of the mundane world. In fact these demons, their class were never named. They were what you could call the nameless, though to the mundane all demons were the same and never needed or deserved a name.

During the time of kings and queens, the knights fought off these demons. They killed, tortured and even exorcised them. To the point that they were at the brink of extinction themselves. Much like other races. Those that were left retreated in to the abyss. Never to reveal themselves, never stepping out into the light. It had seemed that the hope that had once been lost for humanity was returned, with no sign of the demons the mundane celebrated and rejoiced. They practically worshiped the ones that had perished all the foul demons, spawn of Satan.

Soon just like everything else, the stories and tales of demons, even the knowledge slowly passed. Andover time they were only remembered by those who were born to the demon hunters. . And once again just like the demons they once hunted, the hunters faded into the darkness.

However as time moved on so did the human race. Leaving just the demon hunters that still remained in their wake. Unlike the demons they had hunted, the hunters hadn't quite perished just yet. Indeed though they were little in number and more spread out amongst the new advance civilizations and cities they still existed. They still fought demons Unknown to the humans of the modern worlds. These demons were lower class, but still attacked the world just a little more discreetly than they used to.

Of course, hunters still lived ordinary lives, still had friends and family. Though they manly consisted of hunters alike, they still had to make a living; they had to have a backup plan for life. Hunting was not something someone could easily speak of without being called crazy. It wasn't something that could easily be done either. And as the human race advanced in technology and ideas, so did the hunters.

Unfortunately there can never be too many positives without negatives, can there? So along with the humans and hunters, demons too advance. Some adapting their guises, becoming modern day pets and animals, others just adapting in the way they lived their lives and how they went about business. And of course the nameless couldn't be forgotten either could they. Oblivious to most hunters, the demons returned to the modern world. Just a little different than they were before. They too had adapted, and they to still hid in the darkness. Some were still ruthless killers hiding behind the masks of murders and other criminals. Others were what could be called more modest, wanting only to live in peace, to not be what they are.

Though that wasn't something that could be achieved.

There were two places know to both the demons and hunters. These were the hot spots for both of the races. These places were the moons above skaia, the planet now inhabited by both the humans and demons after certain events, events to be discussed in another time. Maybe.

The two moons were called Prospit and Derse. One yellow the other pink. These moons were the dreamers went once slumber had taken them. Here they would wake up in their dreams selves, were they did many important things.

Well it was more of a place where they could escape everything. You see there lives were connected to there dream selfs. Though nothing would happened to them if their dreams selves died and the same way reversed. They were just an extension of themselves. Even demons had this connection to their dream selves.

Prospit in all its yellow glory was the dream moon of the demons, a place consider safe for its inhabitants. Well most. Demons as they were didn't need to sleep as much as the humans that they killed or in some cases tolerated and lived in their society with. Demon classes as a whole had more strength than that a human and had more stamina, as well as increase energy levels meaning the need to sleep, Though still an instinct and a need, wasn't something they need to do on a regular basis. Most demons chose against sleeping & some chose to sleep nightly like humans, either way it wasn't an essentially need for their survival. This is a reason they can be more dangerous. Some could consider them nocturnal, due to them being more active at night time. Demons weren't allergic to the sun, just didn't have as much as a tolerance to it as a human would. They could get along fine and live in the sun, just after a while there eyes could hurt. But by this time demons had lived in the sun for so long, it no longer bothered them. This is a problem at times for hunters.

Hunters on the other hand would awake on Derse, in its marvels pink beauty. And of course due to them being human, they had to fulfill their humane needs for survival .however like demons hunters would genetically have more strength and stamina that a natural human, due to their genetics and being bread for this sort of thing. However even with increase strength and stamina, it still wasn't a match for demons. Which is why hunters trained from a very young age, they had to learn how to be more like a demon in speed and strength and mind if they were going to be able to take them down. Hunters did have an advantage in their sleep pattern. They could go long periods of time without sleep, and still be up to normal. But the need to sleep was something they couldn't escape.

Everyone had to sleep as some time; it's an instinct that cannot be escaped. Even for a demon.

But enough of that for now. After all wasn't it about time that you got on with the story. What sort of story teller would I be, if I let the simplest part of biology or history get in the way? These facts weren't important at the current time.

Perhaps that it was indeed about time that you let the final show commence. Or at least got it started before you had to make your departure from this world. Wouldn't you?

Maybe not for you, but it was considered rude to let the master wait. Of course at the present time you'd needn't worry yourselves with that. Yet.

After all there still was the tale of demons and mundane at hand. Hopefully you'd wish it to be as good of a show as I do.

What you see in front of you is a frame, a steel frame at that. Of course it would only be natural for a frame to contain a picture, but at the moment no such thing exists. You cannot see anything but an empty black void, which is such a shame. Technology never seemed to work properly nowadays. Some of you may have already figured out that this frame is the fourth wall, how you know I don't quite know. And for those that didn't, well it was a new piece of information you had acquired. Always a good thing to learn.

However we still had the issue of the fourth wall being broken. Except hasn't it always been broken?

Other than that it was still a picture frame which contains a picture none the less, and every picture tells a story.

Sometimes we don't like the ending

Sometimes we don't understand it.

**thank for reading ill try and update soon.**


	2. Mundane

Chapter 1 – Mundane

Fuck

Just fuck

It was freezing, it was raining and you are fucking drenched to the bone. Stuck out in the cold in the disgusting shithole of a city, stuck in nothing but a thin shirt, jeans and a hoodie that wasn't fucking thick enough. It was yet another one of those days. You know the ones that you just don't give a flying fuck about anything. Yer Karkat was having one of those days. He'd been having those types of days more constantly then he would have liked. Anyone could only have so many until there tether snapped, and Karkat's was wearing thin. He just couldn't do it anymore.

It was an ordinary day so far in the middle of august within the dreary city that was currently your home. Ironically it was called Derse, which was just fucking great, really. The one place that you all had to end up in was the place named after that god forsaken moon, Derse. Out of all the shit stains of places, they just had to pick the most shitiest of them all. Thank you Mr. Egbert, and sir Harely

And just to top of the icing on the fucking cake you were currently suffering the worst autumn yet. The temperatures where below fucking freezing, accompanied by wind that was just set on trying to knock you over, and not to forget the shit ton of rain. You were practically drowning in it.

So here Karkat was marching his way down a mostly abandoned street, with the sun on the verge of setting. With hoodie pulled all the way up, his hands scrunched up in his pockets, and a death glare of the century. Maybe that should be a nickname as well; it too was now becoming even more common and even more deadly as the days passed. But who in this fucking world gave a fuck, you were Karkat fucking Vantas and that's all it needed to know seeing as it was just pissing you off way too much. You needed to just get home, jump into a blanket and perhaps wait till the world ended, or at least in till Terezi made her way home.

You started to quicken your pace a little, the quicker you got home the quicker you could get out of this fucking cold and wet rain. You didn't practically hate the rain or the cold air, you just hated the sensation of being wet. God who would like it. You preferred the cold months over the warmer ones, you couldn't stand the heat, it made you all sweaty and your palms sticky. Never a nice fucking feeling. It felt like everything was constantly trying to burn you up and eat you, literally. And the air conditioning was a joke, it never worked. Which of course would be a problem if you didn't live in the shit hole you called an apartment.

A slight shiver ran down your spine, partly from you being really pissed off, partly because of the fucking cold, partly because something just didn't feel right. You don't know what it was, but it had your senses up high and was making you freak out, a little. God did you wish you were currently at home, and for once was luck on your side. The apartment was only around the corner.

A partially loud thunder clap had you running toward the apartment. Though you couldn't see the lighting strike pass all of the fucking sky scrapers, you certainly hear it and saw a flash. For Karkat, that was just about fucking enough to have him running like he was about to die. You may be a demon, but fuck, you had every right to be scarred of thunder. It wasn't something you had experienced often when you were younger.

After finally reaching the apartment steam and bolting up the stairs, you yanked your keys out and started jabbing them around the lock until it went in hastily before slamming the door behind you as you entered. It was one of the politest ways you knew how to announce your presence to no one. Slumping against the door and taking deep breaths, you finally calmed down. You had no idea what had you on edge, but you couldn't take anymore of this. If it wasn't for Terezi you think you would off bolted straight out of here, saying fuck this and join everyone else.

When you had all originally started out, one of the two guardians you had had suggested that they all would attempting living normal lives in the city amongst the humans (possibly hunters, you don't know) you had gotten lucky and got a flat which was very near the others, it was a one bedroom flat, one or two blocks away from your 'best bro' Gamzee. Who lived furthest away any of us would dare from the others. If you were correct john and jade had lived directly in the flat below you, Jake and jade in the flat a few numbers down the hall from them. Kanaya lived in the apartments next to your, Tavros well fuck, you presumed that he lived with Gamzee, due to his 'accident'. And for Terezi, she lived in your flat.

And no

Just because she lived in his apartment which was one bedroom, did not mean he was with Terezi. Karkat had just felt responsible for her and her welfare, which meant that there was no way in hell was he going to let her live by herself and Of course Karkat had many reasons to back this up.

Number fucking one being the fact that of course she too was a demon like Karkat. Demons didn't come in large numbers now day, and the ones that did stayed close together. Naturally they would have lived in a hive, but that wasn't much of an option for all of you... most of you. You had all decided, that you were going to attempt living with the humans like most of you currently did... had. It came as a surprise that the 12 of you all had managed to survive this long outside of their hive. And even more of a surprise that you had survived, and as of yet not spotted by hunters. It had been so long since any of you had seen hunters that it was just becoming natural to believe that perhaps they had all died, along with the bloodlines. Which if it were true, it would be a fucking miracle.

Getting back to the current subject. There had only been one of you that had completely refused to live amongst the humans and chose to stay living in your hive with her fucking spider mom. (with the exception of Gamzee who had taken alot of convincing to get him to live in a flat)she was The psychopath bitch hellhound named Vriska. Karkat knew her of course, just not as personally as the others. He had talked to her, but you'd really just had to be plain crazy to approach her, unless you happened to be Terezi, which Karkat was certainly not, who surprisingly was the only one that really tolerated Vriska out of you. Of course your now wheel chaired friend had once sported a crush for the bitch, but that shortly went out of the window after the 'accident' which none of you really wanted to talk about. But still you were having a hard time seeing how Terezi like her so much, seeing as she was the one that made her blind in the first place. Which really was not his place to talk about it. Vriska was just one of those people who wore an invisible sign practically screaming 'come near me I'll fucking gut you' and most likely eat it or feed it to her 'mother', with 'unless I trust you; written in lower case too small that it was impossible to read. If it even existed, pretty much everyone would avoid her. Either way he certainly was not one of those people. However even if she was a bitch, and did have her spider mother thing he still felt sorry for her. He couldn't imagine how lonely it would truly have been.

Anyway back to Terezi. Reason two: SHE IS FUCKING BLIND! Not much to say on the matter. What sort of person would Karkat be if he was to let her go and fend for herself. She may have the fantastic –creepy sense of smell where she could 'see' everything just by smell. Not mentioning her disgusting habit of licking things, himself included, which was her trying to get a 'better picture'. However even with this ability her blindness still made her vulnerable, and well fuck, Karkat didn't know what he would do if something happened to her, especially if it meant he could of prevented it from happening. It just so happened that she ended up staying in his flat and sleeping in his bed 'if Karkat could even call it that anymore' nightly, while he was left to the fucking excuse of a couch, for when he actually fucking slept. Which was quite literally never. Karkat just couldn't dream like the others. And in truth it was just fucking depressing.

He had no idea why Terezi liked to sleep nightly, perhaps it was because she got to go off somewhere away from here, or maybe it was just because she liked to sleep, alot. He didn't know, you each had your own preferences. What was the saying 'each to his own' or what-fucking ever. But fuck did it piss Karkat off sometimes. She was able to just stroll in, throw herself down like a brick and drift off in to perhaps one of the most peaceful sleeps he had ever see with a shit eating grin lathered across her face. While Karkat was left to the black void of endless terrors, fever dreams. It was something that allowed Terezi to so kindly call you a 'late bloomer' which to a normal dreamer meant that his lazy ass dream-self hat yet to wake up; and by Jegus was Karkat waiting for the day that it would come.

As for reason three. Well Karkat didn't need a fucking third reason as to why Terezi lived with him. Two was enough for anyone's fucking book!

After quickly stripping down and wiping himself off with a towel, Karkat replaced his hoodie and jeans with yet another pair of grey jeans and a black hoodie and a light black v-neck tee; which would show his muscles if he was ever to take the damn hoodie off. Karkat's trip back to his apartment had really been a pit stop before he took off for work. From the looks of things his apartment currently was empty, a good thing. Karkat wouldn't have Terezi hounding his back for food, not like she couldn't make it herself. Karkat sighed, closing his bedroom door behind him before making his way over to the couch in the corner of the room; picking up one of her disgusting, messy chalks. It just so happened that he picked her one of her favorites, the red. She had a weird fetish for the color red, especially if she could eat it, the chalk included. He let out a low chuckle behind a close mouth. She really was fucking weird, he had no clue how he had dealt with her and her weird shenanigans for so long. Karkat made his way over to the note book, chalk in hand, hanging by the door. Terezi wasn't really one for long messages, she got bored easily. Her and her short attention span. So he would try to make this as short as he was fucking capable of.

'GOING OUT TO THE FUCKING THING YOU CALL 'WORK'. RAMEN IS STILL IN THE FRIDGE IF YOU ARE HUNGRY. JUST PUT IT IN THE MICROWAVE, AND DON'T FUCKING BURN DOWN THE APARTMENT WHEN IM GONE. I HAVE TO FUCKING PAY FOR THIS SHIT.'

There. He couldn't put it clearer if he tried. Hopefully she would get the message; it wasn't that hard to make out.

And with that, and the biggest sigh that Karkat could possibly muster, he made his way out. He may be a demon, but according to Kanaya nothing was free. And beside it was all about the human act. So apparently even demons had to work to keep themselves alive now, and out of trouble. From what Karkat had learned, if you're working and acting like a normal mundane then maybe, just maybe, you'd get fucking lucky and a hunter won't notice and kill you. Though talking about hunters, it had been years since any of you had really seen them. Perhaps all the founding bloodlines had died out. If you were lucky.

Tonight was going to be a long night for Karkat if he continued with these thoughts, a long fucking night.

And with that he shut the door behind him, leaving the echoing click of the lock and his footsteps in his wake.


	3. You're a Strider

**hey back again. i liked to say thanks for the reviews, not many but its always nice to get a compliment. hears chapter 3, sorry if Dave's a little ooc (i think thats the term) i tried my best however im new at this stuff =D. reviews and positive criticism welcome. Arahs xx**

It was about what, one in the morning? And damn did Dave feel like a piece of shit. Wait, no he was below shit, he was the shit below the highest shits foot, not even worthy of the shits above presences.

And thank Jegus that the music store was still open at these times. In all honesty their tracks were shit as hell, and Dave never really went there to get the music it just gave him something to do. It was not a place that people would look for him, so really it was just a getaway. Tonight was no different. It was meant to be his shift, patrolling the town, looking for things that people wouldn't normally see; demons and so on. Just thank the Lalonde's for doing it for him. He really needed the break, but by god did he have it in for tomorrow, the Strider Dirk was going to mow him down.

And Dave was his name.

Well it was official, from all the lack of sleep and food, Dave's mind had made a beautiful pirouette of the rollercoaster he call a mind. He might as well start talking to himself at this rate; it was the first sign of madness.

Shit, Dave was not expecting that, most likely because he was too lost in his own mind to actually pay attention to the world around him. Wouldn't bro like that, another thing to pester him about; His impeccable skill in being able to sense and see his surroundings, or lack of thereof.

It wasn't like he had been attacked or anything, thank Jegus, but still he hadn't expected to see that, and now he was just standing near the door gawping like some fucking creep. Wonderful.

This had all been after Dave had got Rose to take over his patrol shift for the night. It wasn't like he just handed it over to her and expected her to do it, she had offered. It was then that Dave had decided that tonight was the night to make his weekly visit to the music shop, ignoring rose's orders. It was old, battered, and had a distinct smell which wasn't all that bad once you got used to it. It was the smell of thick smoke, tar and other unpleasant stuff he really didn't want to delve deep in to. But hell what was he expecting from a shop situated right in an alley, at the far side of town with broken lights outside? Nothing much. But still even with its appearance and smell, and the fact that it looked like a drug den Casey still had a unique charm to it. One being its name, the other being the little sign under it. From the looks of it the sign just looked like a really weird H. It hung crooked on the building, looking like it could fall off any moment. It wasn't the first time Dave had seen this sign. It was lightly scattered amongst Derse with little significant. He would normally shake it off as one of the little corporations that owned other business. But there was just something about it that didn't sit right with him. Like he had seen it before. Maybe he will talk to the others about it.

But still even with the creepy ass sign, Casey's beauty couldn't be taken away from her. The records were still shit though, nothing compared to what him, dirk and bro would lay down. And half the time the only people Casey would attract would be older males or grumpy assholes looking for music lost with the times. Either way he definitely was not there for the company she offered, no way.

On the way to the store itself Dave had shoved his hands in to his jeans pockets after shoving on his bright red headphones to match his red hoodie complete with shades. Dave never went anywhere without his shades, it was just the way he was raised. It was a strider thing. As he walked down the alley way that headed straight for Casey's he let the beats of his music drown out the claps of thunder and the patter of rain. The storm was clearing but not fast enough.

Dave just couldn't stop thinking about the H under the name of the run down store. He could see it in the distance, it fuchsia hue stood out compared to the yellow of Casey's neon sign. It just kept bugging Dave, and he had no damn idea why, there was just something tugging at him that seemed wrong about it.

It was only when Dave had actually entered the store lost in his thoughts about that creepy ass sign taking his headphones off did he nearly miss the new guy behind the counter. And that was exactly what Dave was not expecting.

The dude looked roughly about his age, meaning that he was most likely 19 or around about that. He was not tanned but nowhere near extremely pale, he could match Dave's skin colour maybe a shade or two darker. He was currently hunched over the desk, his face resting on one of his fists giving Dave a perfect view of his face. A face that was currently scrunched up in one of the most deadly of scowls in the history of scowls that Dave could ever imagine. And his eyes, which were surprisingly a red much like Dave's own, glaring daggers straight at him. And from the aura that Dave could feel rolling of him in waves, he most certainly was not up for any of his shit. His hair was currently hanging over his eyes, covering them in shadow which was just making him look even more deadly. His whole composure was practically screaming do not approach me, which was a real shame, he still looked cute even with that little scowl. The dude could be classed as an albino if it wasn't for his brown locks, or the darker shade of the skin.

From the looks of the guy it obviously was not his first time working here, or maybe Dave never paid attention. Shit he didn't know, and he was too tired to think much about it.

But Jegus be damned this guy was kinda hot, at least from Dave's current viewpoint.

Well okay it had become official that Dave was in dream land, everything at this second was cute or hot, however the grumpy one was currently standing out far more than anything. It was becoming more and more tempting to ask the guys name, or at least attempted to get his number or something; this guy was someone Dave currently was not willing to lose sight on. Besides Dave never had trouble chatting up anyone, and he had a certain charm that could turn even the straightest of straight men gay. It was just a strider thing.

Talking of losing sight, where the hell did he go?

A tug of disappointment pulled at Dave's heart. It seemed that he was just another that got away: well that was until an insistent tapping on his shoulder made him turn round. Ah there he was! In all his angry glory, who currently was giving Dave an evil look

He just could help the smirk as Dave turned around to face him completely. The guy himself wasn't someone that would be classed as short, but hell he was Dave strider, if he wished to call someone short, angry and cute, then by Jegus he would. In truth the boy was only a bit shorter than Dave himself, the tip of his head reaching just below his nose, making the boy have to crane his neck slightly to get a good look at him. Never the less the height difference seemed to have little to no effect of the boy himself, well maybe a bit more than a little, seeing as he was looking a bit more pissed off than previously as he pulled his arms across his torso with a scowl ever present.

'Can I fucking help you?'

Wait what? It only took Dave a second to realise that indeed he had been registering him; most likely about the stoic stare Dave had been giving him. Or the one he thought that Dave was giving, seeing as the shades covered his eyes. On the other hand perhaps it was just so he could remove Dave from loitering; either way he didn't look the slightest bit pleased. Oh and how he looked cute when his eyebrows twitch along with his hands in anger.

'Did I fucking stutter? Can I fucking help you with some sort of shit you wish to purchase, from this shit stain of a store that I have personally lowered myself down to fucking tolerate working here. Or are you fucking wasting my time asshole!'

Seriously?

Did this guy just known how cute he was? The way his eyes were glaring up at Dave with defiance or the way one hand was clutched into a tight fist around his sleeve while the other was waving around in the air as he continued on ranting. by Jegus he was cute, and Dave knew that he was repeating himself repeatedly but he just couldn't stop thinking it. He defiantly needed some sleep.

Apart from the guy being obviously cute, from what Dave could see he was a very, very loud and boisterous person, who had a bad habit of overusing the work fuck and shit.

A few minutes of awkward silence passed between them until Dave noticed that the guy was still expecting an answer from him. Damn well better not disappoint.

'Thanks, but no. I aint no stray, I know my way round cutie'

Wow okay, Dave definitely was not himself. He had just flat out called some dude 'cutie' god he really needed to get his head in the game, or at least out of his arse. If Dave could he would of face palmed but it wasn't worth embarrassing himself even more.

Though looking at the guy he didn't seem to be affected, seeing as his scowl was still the same and was still plastered across his face. Did this happen often? Or maybe he just didn't hear Dave. Most likely the latter, the former didn't sound too nice when put in to context.

'Did you just plain out hit on me?'

Guess not then. Neither of his guesses where right, and now h e just looked like a complete idiot, shame on him. He was putting the strider name to shame.

After a minuet of staring awkwardly at each other, the guy finally face palmed while letting out a long drawn sigh. Removing his palm from his face he started to massage his temple before looking Dave in the eyes again.

'Jegus, you're either drunk, or a druggie. Neither of which I partially care for; either go about you fucking business quickly, or carry you're fucking arse out of here.'

What? Was Dave really that tired that he looked like he was a druggy? Lucky then that he was wearing his shades, he didn't want to see how bad he looked underneath. His eyes probably had bags under them that looked like bruises. Well that what he gets for not going to sleep.

Knowing all too well that he in fact had nothing to do here, Dave jerked his head towards the door, indicating that he would be on his way out. But just as he turned around and headed towards the door to leave, his head lowered and hand back in his hoodie pockets, something came crashing into him. Luckily it was only on the shoulder, he really didn't think that he could survive full impact. Never the less it still took Dave a second to steady himself before he would end up sprawled on the floor looking even more like an idiot. Slowly he turned his head towards the source of the bumping into, or whatever; only to find himself face to face with yet another cute ass guy. The urge to face palm himself was getting even stronger as the seconds went on. Dave could not deal with everyone he was seeing being cute, it was playing on his mind to much. And if there was one thing striders didn't do, that was thinking on things too much. The guy himself currently didn't look any better than Dave himself; he was a nervous wreck, barely able to keep himself in the same spot without his body shifting constantly as well as his eyes. It was like the guy was expecting anything to come out of nowhere and attack him, and by the way he was shifting and shaking he looked like he could bolt at any second. His blue eyes looked at Dave through thick glasses taking only a quick glance, looking up and down in a none 'I'm checking you out way' and more of 'I'm checking to see I'm your about to attack me' before muttering the quickest sorry Dave had ever heard before turning his attention back to the brunet that Dave had being talking too.

If this was any normal circumstance Dave would have pressed for a better apology, but he wasn't in the mood and the guy looked like he was in a hurry. But there was just something familiar about the guy and his blue eyes now Dave came to think about. Probably something from his youth, maybe he had met him when he was younger. Most likely.

'Fucking john don't come bursting in here like that asshole'

Oh, that was his name, the one with the buck teeth. Dave would have stayed a bit longer now that the new guy caught his attention but he needed to clear his head. Without sparing a second glance at the two cuties behind him Dave continued his previous stroll toward the door, but not before he caught the goofy ones last sentence.

'Karkat. We have a problem, a big one'

Dave smiled, so the grumpy one name was Karkat was it, he was sure to remember it for the future. Now with a smile on his face Dave made his way down the street and only was about a few feet away from Casey's and the weird ass sign before his phone moaned. Yes his ringtone was a moan, don't judge. Quickly pulling out his phone Dave checked who had the nerve to text him at this hour, seeing as he didn't have many contacts and most knew that he wasn't one to be text at this un godly hour.

Oh rose, okay what the hell did she want. Dave opened up the message only to be faced with a long ass text in the only language known as roses. At this he physically groaned. He was not in the mood to read such a long text, but he knew rose only texted if she had reason to and goods reason at that.

'Dave sorry for the inconvenience; I understand that I had sent you off home to go to bed and get some food to regain much needed energy levels. Never the less instead of listening to my advice, I have a feeling that you completely ignored me, you most likely mad you way to Casey's ...'

Jegus this woman was a mind reader, Dave just knew it. Some freaky ass mind reader who was into wizard novels. He looked up at the sky, it was still dark out apart from the street lights that gave off an eerie glow with a light drizzle, not as bad as before but still. Letting out yet another groan Dave returned his attention yet again to the screen currently in his hand.

'However I have some urgent news that I cannot convey across the phone, and as I have spent the time texting you I would much appreciate it if you came over. Roxy is here as well as dirk, and bro. saying this I do believe you have no choice on the matter, but I find using manners is always polite. To summarize we have had a 'sighting' and that all I can currently say. I expect you to be here within the hour Dave, better get moving.

Fucking Lalonde, one minute was all he had been asking for. But this seemed urgent and a sighting was never good news. And if Dave was correct the term sighting meant that there was surely more to come. Shit he better get moving; today was not the day Dave wanted to be killed by Dirk or bro.

And like that Dave was sprinting down the street towards the meeting place, away from sight and too far away from Casey's to hear the hushed whispers of two figures at the side.

'They found us, the guardians. Th...They're dead.'

**untill next time guys, ill try to update soon. hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
